


Highlight of the Week

by wingsofcosmos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks in Love, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Waiter Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofcosmos/pseuds/wingsofcosmos
Summary: Aomine pines for the same redhead waiter every Saturday, only until one night when he decides to do something about it.





	Highlight of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, this is not my best work, but it's a nice change from the angst I've been writing - and I have been meaning to write more of the other stuff I'm into, so it's a nice change from the usual. Anyway, I appreciate any criticism anyone can offer, because I struggled at the end of the fic, but I'm quite happy how it ended. But, I hope you enjoy, nevertheless.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of it's characters.

It was always brightly lit every time Aomine went there – usually due to the neon signs on the front entry door, windows and roof. Not that he was complaining, it was just that it was hard not to notice, to him anyway. Again, not complaining. He had no criticisms of the place; the food was good, the staff were tolerable – well, the very few who worked there every time he went there – and it was quiet.

It was the best place to eat at nine o'clock on a Saturday night.

The diner was usually empty when he went there, save for the odd tired business man, the gaggle of school graduates on a road trip or the group of friends who didn't want to stay home doing nothing. Aomine was once hit on by a woman one night, but after he vehemently denied her and telling her she wasn't his type, it didn't happen again.

He was gay, simply put.

And he will never, ever forget the waiter behind the counter Aomine sat at. He had the most fiery red hair he had ever seen and the smile to match – his eyebrows were even split, no one looked good with split eyebrows, but this guy made it look more than so. He almost fell off the stool he was sitting on when he heard the guy's voice – deep and smooth and _fuck_.

_Aomine was smitten._

The guy – Kagami, it had said on his badge – was one of the hottest guys Aomine had ever seen, and he was _funny_ , _and he liked basketball_. Wait, no, scratch that, he loved basketball. The man was practically made for him.

_God, Buddha, Allah, or whatever deity is out there, thank you for making the man of his dreams._

Aomine was not going to let Satsuki find out about this, she would probably go about joking of his pining – _he's not pining dammit, he's admiring from afar._ And with Satsuki, comes Tetsu, and they would both gang up on him and try to match-make the two together, and Kagami would probably freak out and tell him to go away or that he's not interested or _something_ like that.

He's not going to let that happen.

So, on one of the many Saturday's he's been there, Aomine decided to take action. And when he said 'take action', he meant he's going to confess. Well, attempt to, anyway. Because he's not going to let Satsuki and Tetsu embarrass him, he's going to embarrass himself. _God, he hoped not._

When he entered the diner, he spotted Kagami wiping away on the counter, his attention solely focused on that, until Aomine sat on one of the centre stools, and he smiled, _that goddam smile_ , and greeted him

"Ah, hello, Aomine-san."

Aomine grumbled. "How many times have I told you, don't use the 'san'." It was a habit Aomine made, when Kagami had asked for his name, commenting that he should know the name of his Saturday usual. After all the times Aomine made the same comment, Kagami had not once gave up.

"And how many times have I told you that I'm going to get a warning if I don't address the customers respectfully." A lot, but Aomine didn't comment.

His stomach grumbled when Aomine saw a plate filled with a burger and fries that suddenly sat in front of him. Kagami had a habit, once Aomine came to the diner every Saturday, to have a plate of the meal Aomine always ordered ready in time of his arrival. It was cute, Aomine thought, but he wasn't going to admit that.

And suddenly, Aomine became nervous, because _should he confess? Or should he just leave it alone?_ He wasn't someone to be incredibly self-conscious, so he inwardly waved away his thoughts and focused on his meal, attempting to figure out how to bring up the subject of relationships – because there's no way to ask someone out if they were already in a relationship, _or straight._

"So…" Aomine began, chastising himself in his head as he hated how awkward he sounded. "Are you seeing someone?" Bluntness always worked.

Kagami smiled slightly, and continued to wipe down the bench. "No, not really. No one has really caught my interests… well, not until recently."

Aomine kept silent and stared at the man in front of him. What the redhead didn't know, however, was that Aomine was going between _oh god, no_ and _fuck yes_ , because there was a slight chance that 'someone' was him but on the other hand, they could be someone else.

_If Kagami was attracted to someone else and not him, Aomine was going to kill somebody._

His facial expression remained neutral, despite Aomine's inner woes. "And who is this someone? What are they like?" He questioned.

"Well, he's actually a bit rude, and a bit of an asshole…" Kagami said, and Aomine silently cheered because _he was a rude asshole_. "But, he's also really nice, and funny, and he loves basketball…"

Aomine was probably going to have a heart attack soon because _Kagami is describing himself, the sexy redhead was interested in him,_ and he really needed to calm himself down.

_How did he live throughout all his pining?_

Throughout their conversation, Aomine did not once touch his food, only gazed at the man in front of him. His own arms were folded, and his frame was only slightly tense. "Uh, what does he look like?" He tried to look uninterested, only talking for the sake of conversation, but his untouched food said otherwise.

"Well," Kagami smiled again, and continued to wipe the already clean bench. "He has blue eyes… and blue hair."

Aomine jumped in surprise because _that was sudden, damn Kagami._ He never knew Kagami could be that blunt.

They were both silent for a brief moment, until Aomine questioned, "So… you are interested in me?" And he hated how awkward he had sounded.

Kagami gave him a look and a raised eyebrow. "Of course I am. I thought it was obvious, you know, with the food and the smiles and everything."

Okay, it was either that Kagami was quite bad at showing his interests or Aomine was more oblivious that he thought he was. It was probably a mixture of both.

Aomine scratched his upper arm as a way to distract him. "So, you are interested in me?" Aomine had no choice to repeat himself because, although he waited for this moment for a long time, he couldn't actually believe it happened.

Kagami laughed. "Yes, I am. I will say it until it can get through that thick skull of yours."

Aomine ignored the jab, and instead smirked at the man in front of him. "I bet you were pining after me, weren't you?"

Kagami snorted. "Don't try to tease me, I know very well you were pining after me as well."

Aomine failed to hide his blush.

"You know," Kagami said, leaning forward on the bench. "I can easily say that, no matter what happened in my life, you were always the highlight of my week, and I won't hesitate to show my appreciation." He gave Aomine a smirk.

As the words reached his ears, Aomine struggled to hide his delight. "Let me eat my food, and then we'll talk."

Kagami laughed. "My shift finishes in an hour."

"Hell yeah, it does."


End file.
